The Castle On The Right
by iluvacting
Summary: Meredith comes back to town, and makes Alexis make the choice of a lifetime. Oneshot. Thanks Tiffany for the plot.


**A/N: So, this is my second Castle fic, and I couldn't be more excited!! Woot-woot.**

**I got amazing reviews and private messages about Castle's Little Keeper, and I am very excited to be writing another story.**

**First off, I want to thank my cousin Tiffany(aka Ohio Claymate) for coming up with this amazing plot bunny. I love it Tiff, we make a great team.**

**Second, I love Castle, and I can't wait for more episodes!**

**Third, I am extremely sad that Castle is going to get shot. He better not die!**

**Forth, I REALLY hope there is a season two, because I absolutely love this show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of the characters portrayed in this fanfiction. This is just a work of fiction thought up by a fan. I do not own the plot for this story. But I have the owners permission to use it.**

**:-:-:-:ON WITH THE STORY!:-:-:-:**

"No dad! That doesn't count!" 16 year old Alexis Castle shouted at her father.

Rick Castle leaned to the left, "Yes it does Alexis!" He continued chasing after her character on the game they were currently playing. "This is Halo 3!" Rick grunted. "You've got to find better hiding spots then that."

Alexis was going to comment on that, when the doorbell rang. So she just decided to change the subject. "I'll get it." She smiled as she paused their game. "Maybe the Chinese delivery boy will shoot me." Alexis joked, as she stood up, dusted off her shirt, and started for the door.

Before she had even got to hallway Rick shouted, "Only if you don't find a good hiding spot!"

Alexis giggled and shook her head. When she got to the door she peeked through the peep-hole and saw that it wasn't the Chinese food they had ordered. She turned around and ran back to the game room where her father had started the game back up and was getting some extra points while Alexis wasn't in the room. He quickly paused the game again and tried to look innocent.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Rick quoted in a fake British accent.

"First off, you are such a cheater." Alexis started, but was interrupted by Rick.

"It's not like it's the first time." He grinned. "Where's my Chinese?" Rick asked eagerly.

"It's not here." Alexis was interrupted again by the doorbell. "It's mom."

Rick jumped to his feet. "What?"

"Yeah, I looked through the peep-hole, and there she was! All pinked and poofed."

Rick straightened his shirt as he looked around the room. "Why in the world would she be here?" He wondered aloud. "I hope she isn't going to be making a habit of this not calling before she comes." He muttered to himself as he went to the front door.

When Rick got to the door he checked to make sure that Alexis wasn't just teasing him. She wasn't.

Rick plastered a smile on his face and pulled the door open. "Meredith! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" He loudly stated. "You didn't call did you? Did I miss your call?"

"Ricky, Ricky, Ricky. You're an author hunny. Not an actor. Leave that to us professionals." Meredith stated in her high-pitched voice.

"Whatever do you mean, Meredith?" Rick asked, speaking like a bad actor reciting his lines for the first time.

"Grow up Rick." Meredith ordered.

Rick started to retort, but Meredith beat him to it.

"Where's my little Lexy-Pooh?" Meredith asked, swinging her red hair over her shoulder as she pushed past Rick and sauntered off into the kitchen.

"Won't you come in Meredith?" Rick called after her sarcastically as he swung the door shut.

Alexis was sitting on the edge of her barstool in the kitchen when Meredith walked in, Rick trailing not far behind her.

"Mom!" She exclaimed as she jumped off of her stool and went to hug her mother. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just thought that I would come over and see my daughter." Meredith said as she pushed Alexis back and begun to turn her. "I see you're still not wearing those adorable dresses I bought for you."

"Mom, you know I don't like those kinds of clothes." Alexis stated as she went back to sit on her barstool.

Meredith walked over and sat beside Alexis and placed her hand in her own. "Alexis, hunny. You know how much mommy loves you, right?" She asked.

Alexis was very confused and so she said, "Um, yeah, you know I do."

"Well, I came back so soon, because I have a proposition to make you." She started, but the doorbell rang. Meredith turned to look at Rick and asked, "Who could that possibly be?"

"Alexis and I ordered Chinese." He stated. "We didn't order much, but you could probably eat some of it too."

"Oh yummy." Meredith grinned. "Be a dear and go answer the door then." She looked at Alexis and stated, "I'm absolutely starving." She pointed out, enunciating the word 'starving.'

"Sure." Rick said.

"What were going to tell me mom?" Alexis asked curiously.

"Oh, it can wait until we are settled and eating." She said, as she got up from her barstool and got dishes from the cabinet.

As she was placing a dish at her seat Rick came back into the room. He placed the bag on the table and started taking out the containers. "Aw, man."

"What? Did they forget the egg rolls again?" Alexis asked.

"No, but we only got two fortune cookies." He said, pulling them out of the bag and holding them out to show her.

"Never mind that." Meredith interrupted as she scooped some noodles onto her plate. "As you may know, I have finished filming my latest movie." Alexis and Rick nodded. "Well, I have decided to take an indefinite hiatus."

"What?" Rick and Alexis said at the same time.

"Yeah. And so, I have come to New York to ask Alexis to move to Los Angeles with me!" She exclaimed.

Rick swallowed the piece of chicken he had put in his mouth whole and started choking. Alexis raced over and started the Heimlich. Once the chicken chunk had dislodged itself Rick exclaimed, "What!?"

"Yeah, I think that it's a great idea." Meredith stated, as her smile grew wider.

"Mom, you can't be serious." Alexis responded, still standing beside her father with her hand on his back.

"Of course I'm serious! Why wouldn't I be serious?"

"Mom, you do realize that you're asking me to choose between you and dad, right?" Alexis asked.

"Well, yes, but..."

"No, mom. That's exactly what you're doing." Alexis stated, as she walked, sadly towards her mother.

"Alexis, dear, I don't want you to feel like you have to choose. I just miss you is all." Meredith said, trying to guilt Alexis into moving in with her.

"Mom, I love you, I do, but I can't move to L.A." Responded Alexis, "I have school, and friends, and I can't leave dad."

"I know you have friends, hunny, but think of all the fun that we would have if we lived together, just the two of us, in L.A." Meredith said, persuasively.

At this Alexis started crying. "I love you mom, but I couldn't live with you. You're not concerned with my studies, and all you want to do is shop! The last time you came you lied to my principle and told him that grandpa died, just so you could get me out of school and take me shopping, I _have_ to go to school, mom. That's what I'm good at. And if I leave there will be nobody to take care of dad, if I didn't live with him, he would have just choked to death. I love you mom, I do. But if you're going to be selfish enough to make me choose between the two most important people in my life, then I choose dad, because he didn't ask me to choose." As soon as those words were out of Alexis' mouth she turned around and ran to her room.

Meredith got up to follow her, but Rick stood up and said, "Meredith, give her some time."

"But I've upset her."

"You need to go back home, and come back in a couple weeks, she'll be fine by then." Rick stated, "As long as you call before you leave."

"Okay." Meredith sighed. "I guess I should go then."

"You know I always hate to see you go." Rick stated as he put his hand on the small of her back and led her to the door. "But _this_ is for Alexis."

Rick opened the door and bent down to kiss Meredith on the cheek, "Have her call me when she calms down, okay?" She asked.

"I will."

With that Meredith left, and Castle shut the door. As he walked towards Alexis' bedroom he started mumbling, "She made me choke on my Chinese chicken, now she's gonna cause me to eat it cold." Then he rubbed his throat and said, "Damn deep-fried Twinkie."

:-:-:-:-:-:

**:-:-:-:The End:-:-:-:**

**A.N: Well, what do you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? **

**R&R to tell me...**

**I love all types of reviews, good or bad, so start reviewing! **

**I love all my readers!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Check out my page and join the Review Revolution.**

**BTW: If you can guess what the quote "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." is from put it in your review. **

**:-:-:-:P.S. Thank you Tiffany! :-:-:-:**

**-iluvacting**


End file.
